


Not Subtle

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [411]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: omg wait can you please do a fic off of everyone's perspective of dean and sam being an item but make jo's part like a fuller fic please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fuller fic of Jo's pov from the fic [Outside Looking In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910575) (403)  
> i don't accept prompts here, go to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

When Jo had snuck away from the Roadhouse, and her mom so she could do the hunt, she never realized what she might discover during it.

She had been flirting, or trying to anyway, with Dean. He was a good looking guy, an even better hunter, and Jo thought it would’ve been nice to get to know the guy a bit better.

“You know…after this is all said and done, we could go out for beers or something…” Jo shrugged with a grin.

“We can just drink some of the ones we have here. And I’m going to have to get you back to your mom before she really blows a fuse.” Dean said, walking away.

_Come on, work with me here._

“Well, maybe we could relax a little before we go back.” Jo offered.

Dean made a indifferent noise, followed by a shrug, and Jo held back the frustrated sigh she wanted to make.

_I’m trying to make a move! Will you just notice, or just give me a straight out ‘no’!_

Jo leaned against the wall, watching Dean, before her eyes trailed over to Sam, who was shooting glances at Dean, seeming to watch his reactions and Jo looked away, but seeing the look of annoyance and the - _was that a glare?_ \- jealous looks he would pass over to her.

_No. Way._

Jo moved over, feeling Sam’s eyes following her with every step, but Jo just had to know if what she was seeing was true.

“Dean…how about you and me maybe take a breather tonight then. You know, find a local joint and just spend some time-” She started, reaching out to touch Dean.

Dean turned around ready to cut her off, when Sam got up and grabbed Dean suddenly, pulling him out of the room.

“I need to talk to my brother about something really quick. We’ll be right back.” Sam practically growled he led a wide eyed Dean away.

_Holy shit, I was right._

Jo’s mouth dropped and all the pieces in her head connected. Now she knew why Dean would not return any flirt that she gave, and she gave a whistle of disbelief, as she moved to sit on the arm of a couch, waiting for Sam and Dean’s return.

When they did, Jo could see part of the hicky that was now on Dean’s neck, see how his hair was more messed up.

“Wow…” She scoffed, a small disbelieving grin on his lips. “…not even subtle, you two.”

_At all._

“Jo…” Dean trailed off, looking over at Sam, who’s eyes were as wide as his. “You…we…me and Sam…”

Jo cut Dean off, and the two stared at her, frozen in place.

“It’s none of my business of what you two do, and honestly, I really don’t want to know or make it my business, so I’m gonna drop it, and not talk about it.” Jo said, looking from Dean to Sam. “You two keep what goes behind closed doors to yourselves.”

 _Which is something I_ really  _don’t want to know._

Sam was the first to speak up, and he nodded. “Fine by us, then.” He said, sitting back down to do research.

Jo nodded and gave a shrug, moving over to the couch to play around with her butterfly knife, and Dean sighed, sitting down by Sam, watching him research, and Jo just gave a chuckle.


End file.
